The Beginning of A Life
by Smallvillejade7
Summary: At the beginning of a new career, Clark’s world is turned upsidedown by the emerging of a new romance and the escalating treat of a longtime enemy. But tragedy will claim the life of yet another person close to Clark. Major Clois Storyline!1stSmallvilleFF
1. Prologue

**The Beginning of A Life**

**Pairing:** Clark and Lois

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**

At the beginning of a new career, Clark's world is turned upside-down by the emerging of a new romance and the escalating treat of a long-time enemy. But tragedy will claim the life of yet another person close to Clark. Will he contain his anger and sanity or will it result in the pushing away of the one person who can comfort him in his time of need? (Major Clois storyline!)

**Disclaimer:** These characters are owned by DC Comics, the WB, etc. I do not own these characters but only use them simply as a means to express my own view of what could happen in the future on Smallville.

**Prologue**

(On a computer screen, in e-mail format­)

-Hey, Chloe.

-Guess what?

-You're gonna have to see my face every-waking day because your friend, Clark Kent just got an internship at the Daily Planet!

-Yeah, I know, you didn't see it coming, but do still have some surprises in me yet. Since I got the job, I'm transferring to Met U. Besides, I couldn't be responsible for the split of the best investigative reporting team that Kansas has ever seen.

-The only slight downfall is that I have to deal with Lois, but hey, it could be worse.

-So I guess I'll see you in class on Monday.

-Clark Kent

He quickly clicked "send", and suddenly reality started to set in. He would finally be moving to Metropolis to make his mark on the world. He already had an apartment waiting and a job to afford the rent, but that didn't explain the slight nervousness he felt deep in his stomach. That big question mark had been hanging in the sky right before him. He could either run from it or embrace it. By taking the job at the Planet, hopefully, he was doing the latter. His only concern would be leaving the home he grew up in and leaving his widowed mother behind.

He felt a small amount of guilt by leaving his mom, but she had taken his father's empty senate seat almost five months ago and seemed quite happy.

He always knew that day would come when he would say his good-byes to his mother, the farm, and Smallville, and that day was today.

He was packed and ready to begin his journey. His plans would be to spend the weekend settling into his new apartment and maybe, relaxing with Chloe and Lois.

He was ready to move his things into the apartment as quickly as possible (which would take him all but ten minutes flying). His life was just about to begin.

Clark Kent picked up his things and his laptop, with which he had e-mailed Chloe, and walked down the stairs that led from the loft of the old barn. He looked back and smiled as he exited the barn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Clark Kent lay on the couch of his apartment, he could not help but to think about that kiss. The kiss that had sent that strange electricity through his body. Not even Lana had ever made him feel the intensity that was in that kiss.

He was in no way prepared to travel on this terrifying yet amazing roller-coaster. But who he shared it with?

Clark didn't need this now, at least not with the stress and concern of Lex Luthor's sudden rise to power over the newly developed nuclear power plant in Metropolis. Plus, the Daily Planet was continuously demanding articles and research, which was a good sign if he would ever be promoted to an assistant editor alongside his long-time friend, Chloe Sullivan.

This kiss though. He just wasn't able to push it away from his mind. How could he? Why would he ever really want to?

Meanwhile, twenty blocks away and ten stories below in a small coffee shop, Lois Lane sits in a lounge chair pondering over a double espresso with her laptop in heart hand.

The article she was assigned to write for the Planet was supposed to research and, in other ways, uncover none other than the notorious Lex Luthor's rule over the Metropolis power plant. The plant supposedly would benefit the city in more ways than one. Though, all know that Lex Luthor is never involved in anything that doesn't, in some way, benefit himself.

She had plenty of material, but she somehow could not find her train of thought. She was distracted by her own thoughts.

A week ago, she and Clark were assigned an article together. In other words, they were constantly at each others throats for most of the time, but two nights ago she started to see the man, Clark Kent, in very different light. Little did she know that Clark also felt the same about her.

This article was about the first Smallville meteor shower. A local boy was being experimented on and dissected at local LutherCorp labs.

She was surprised to find how hard this article was for Clark to write. She started to wonder why someone like Clark would become distraught over an article that he and Chloe had written twenty times before in their old school newspaper. They, of course, argued, and she argued the point concerned her the most, the deadline that was two days away while the article was in no way prepared for final format.

She was not one to want to crack open the confidential files of Clark Kent, but she had to admit, this was quite intriguing.

As she sipped her heavily caffeinated beverage, she couldn't help but to think of all the times Clark had been there to get her out of a tight spot, not that she couldn't fend for herself. He had been a great friend and partner in that department, but no so much in opening up, which she had been guilty of herself.

But it almost looked, to her, like the indestructible Clark Kent was possible of actually being vulnerable. That night he opened up to her. While sitting in her apartment, they shared their first kiss. Nothing over the top, but still pretty amazing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing cell phone. She quickly flipped it open hoping someone would have some word on Clark's recent retreat and disappearance.

"Hey, Chloe.

"Hey, Lo, have you seen Clark? I've been trying to call, but there's no answer."

"Yeah, you and everyone else! We've gotta get this article finished Chloe. Perry's gonna kill us."

"Well, if you talk to him let me know?"

"Okay, but don't count on it being anytime soon 'cause I've first dibs on him. I'm the one who gets to tear into him first."

She hung up and picked up her drink and swallowed a gulp. It finally dawned on her, Was he in hiding because of the event that took place two nights ago?' She sat up ready once again to type, but that farm boy had done something to her. She was better than this.

She would have to confront Clark about his negligence and his lack of concern for both of their jobs. It would have to be tonight.

She closed the laptop and quickly finished her espresso and walked out of the coffee shop to the edge of the sidewalk where she would eventually catch the attention of cab driver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's going a little slow and may be confusing from the prologue, but the prologue was simply background.

I promise, the story is about to speed up!

R&R is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark's phone and cell phone had been ringing all day, but he couldn't seem to pull himself off the couch. Daydreaming had been his hobby of the day, and it was now 7:35 as he looked at the clock hanging over his small kitchen bar.

He figured, since it was so late, he might as well go check his mail in the complex's mail room. He lifted himself off of the couch and grabbed his jacket off the back of the recliner to slip on over his navy blue t-shirt. He started towards the door.

Lois arrived at the complex where Clark had managed to land an apartment. She gazed upward at the building. Maybe she shouldn't go up to his apartment and just try calling again? No, this needed to be settled tonight.

She took a deep breath and quietly said to herself, "Come on Lane, pull yourself together, it's Clark…… "

She walked out of the elevator into a large hallway. It was extremely nice and located in a great area of the city. A rush of nervous anxiety ran through her as she walked down the hallway to a door bearing the number "1125". When she arrived at the door, she had doubts about coming here. She wasn't prepared to look Clark in those baby-blue eyes and pretend nothing had happened. Had she really fallen for the farm boy?

She couldn't think about that right now. She was about to give him a piece of her mind and then some!

In that moment, she gathered all her strength, all of the strength she'd possessed since her youth. She'd been taught not to let any one or thing break you," because at your one moment of weakness, you may be defeated." She could hear her father now.

She raised her fist to knock and hesitated. With her fist in the air, suddenly the door to his apartment swung open, and there he was.

Face to face, they stared at each other. She was staring right into his shocking blue eyes, and she stared into her beautiful, dark, hazel eyes. He flashed her a nervous, surprised smile, and all her strength and effort melted away. But she got a hold of her wits, and a smirk crossed her lips.

Lois quickly returned a half-watted smile. "Smallville, have you been in a deep slumber or something. I've tried calling all day. Did you take a little nature walk in your head?" she said in a rather loud, angry tone as she politely let herself into his humble abode.

With her barging in, he looked at her strangely with that dazed and confused look. "I was just going to get my mail," he said pointing over his shoulder. "I've kind of just taken a day off today."

"Yeah, I can tell," she shot back. "And apparently you have no concern for your job, but I sure as hell want to keep mine for a little while longer."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know, but you have a knack for writing, so as hard as it is to work with you, I'm gonna stick with ya."

He watched her intently as she glanced over the apartment looking at his mess and the impression in the couch from his body.

"What!"

"Nothing. I can just see your not one for cleaning up much." She said with a smirk. He returned a sharp look and fake smile.

"Dammit, Clark. Go get your mail because I'm not leaving until we get this finished."

Clark returned to see Lois sitting comfortably on his couch with her laptop and suddenly all his feelings came rushing into his head and memory. He walked in and closed the door. He walked to the couch and sighed as he sat next to her tossing all of his mail on the table.

He put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes. Lois stared at him, interested in what was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Smallville? No letters from your pen pal in Japan?" she said with her usual sarcasm as she punched him in the arm and a smile spread across her lips.

He couldn't help but to smile as he lifted his head and think about how much this girl…woman drove him crazy in so many ways. After all, they have been partners and somewhat best friends for two years now.

"It's just some of my dad's old medical bills."

A brief silence covered the room and Lois didn't know what to say. The man had been a father to her, and his death had shocked all of them. It almost made tears come to her eyes.

Lois' eyes darted sympathetically from the stack of mail to a frustrated Clark. She made it a point to not throw him his own little pity party, but she could be sensitive for a _few_ minutes.

He spoke up. "So," with slight hesitation as he looked up at her trying to force back tears that he hadn't cried in at least two years.

She held a hand up as if knowing exactly what he would say. "We've got plenty, we just have to put it together on paper." She put her hands at the keyboard. "So let's get started."

"Right," he said with little enthusiasm.

After three hours of brainstorming and three pots of coffee, the article was finished.

"You satisfied, Miss Lane." She looked at him indifferently with raised eyebrows. "Maybe…it's not bad for being thrown together so quickly," as a victorious smile appeared, "Perry's the one we have to impress though, but it's fine. Besides he has never refused anything from Lois Lane."

"I'll take it to him first thing in the morning." She stood from the couch and Clark followed her same actions.

She was leaving? No. She walked to the door and slowly turned around to face Clark, who was playing the gentleman by attempting to show her out. She looked so beautiful to Clark as she turned to walk out the door.

"I'll see you in morning Smallville." She gave him a huge, beautiful smile that made him almost gasp. He wasn't going to make move or even try to talk about it, the kiss that is?

"Okay." Say something. Say something. Think. Think. "Lois about the kiss…I uh…" Real smooth.

"Don't worry about it Smallville," covering that fact that she wanted so badly to experience that rush again and preferably now, "We'll talk about sometime when were not sleep deprived, okay?"

"Yeah," with disappointment, "Later."

She slowly walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night?"

He felt himself slightly blush. "Good night."

She started down the hall and she heard him call her name.

"Lois?"

She turned.

"You look beautiful tonight," as he smiled widely and nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait. I've been struggling with time management so bare with me please!

R&R appeciated!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lois sat at her desk in the Daily Planet newsroom drinking her first coffee of the morning. Her editor, Perry White, had gladly accepted the article with no argument.

She was in heavy thought about the article she was assigned to write about the well-known Lex Luthor, now that the other article had been completed.

Ideas were following through her head out of her fingertips as she typed. There was something else the article would need though. An interview with the bald-pride of Kansas would do the trick!

She could go get the interview finished in a little while.

"Lois, hello?" Chloe waving her hand in front of Lois' face.

"Hey."

"Daydream much?" with a curious grin.

Lois' signature smirk crossed her face. "Don't worry Chlo, it's work… not pleasure."

She had to admit, she had thought about Clark standing in that doorway with the charmy, farm boy smile on his handsome face, but it had been at least an hour ago since she had reveled in the memory.

Chloe knew her cousin all too well though. There was something up with her. She would soon pry the information out of Lois soon enough. Chloe walked to her desk that happened to be right in front of Lois' own. Perry had to have been nuts to put the two together and expect to get any work done.

Lois' thoughts were once again interrupted by the person she had just been thinking about. Clark walked from the elevator to his desk across from Chloe.

Lois spotted him and immediately busted his chops.

"Speak of the devil. So… Smallville… you decide to come back to our little world known as reality?" Chloe had a slight grin on her face and her eyebrows were raised in agreement. He simply smiled and shook his head while taking a seat. Lois shook her head and gathered her supplies and purse.

Clark perked up as he saw her preparing to leave. "Where're you heading off to?" he asked with slight concern.

"I'm going to Lex's office. I'm going to finish this article before the day ends, and I need an interview."

"Can I go with you? I mean… well I haven't saw Lex in at least a year." Trying to cover up the fact he just wanted to be with Lois, and maybe he would get a chance to bring up the unforgettable.

"I guess, but we're leaving now."

They walked into the elevator and slowly traveled to the bottom floor. Lois walked out and Clark followed close behind. Lois walked to the sidewalk and quickly caught the eye of a cab driver. Before sliding in she hesitated and turned to look at Clark with a stern look. "One thing, Smallville… just because you're going for a reunion doesn't mean you can mess with the interview process… my interview process. Got it?"

With a hand raised in defense, "I won't say or do a thing. I promise."

"Good." They quickly got into the cab.

"I almost didn't believe then when they that Clark Kent and the disreputable Lois Lane were here."

Clark and Lois sat in Lex's office in front of an elegant desk sitting in front of a large terrace window. Clark and Lois both stood at the sound of Lex's voice. Clark walked towards him, and Lex did the same. The old friends embraced and greeted one another. Lois merely reached her hand out for Lex to politely shake. Instead he kissed it. Lois smirked, not impressed.

"So… how's Lana doing," Clark asked trying to break the ice.

"She's great. Are engagement, I find, is quickly coming to an end. The wedding is arriving sooner than expected. Just three months away." They had started dating soon after Lex lost the senate race to Clark's father, Jonathan Kent. Clark was surprised that it didn't bother him at all, but Lana just wasn't the one.

"Congratulations," Lois and Clark spoke simultaneously. Lex returned an interested smile. "Thank you."

Clark felt Lois slowly growing angry from all of the small talk. "So Lex…" Lois addressed the boy-billionaire. The interview would be insightful and on the record.

Clark opened the door for Lois as they walked out of one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis.

"I don't see why you suspect anything serious about Lex, Clark. I mean you guys were best friends and definitely aren't enemies now." They started down the sidewalk.

"I just have a bad feeling that that dark side of him he always talked of is showing its ugly head. You heard how he referred to subjects in there. Power, influence, dominance… you can't tell me that doesn't make you suspicious."

"I agree, Clark, the guy does have a god-complex, and I never been a big fan of the bald Kansan, but come on now, you seriously believe that he's going freefall into a pit of ultimate domination?" Apparently the two journalists would be walk back to the Planet with the way this conversation was preceding.

"I don't know. I just think… he's up to no good, as harsh as it sounds." He smiled a hurt and confused smile as he stopped at a park bench. Lois wiped the front of her khakis as she sat next Clark. She gently placed her hand on top of his that resting on his leg. He looked up at her and they exchanged half-watt smiles.

Getting totally off subject with the smile "Lois… I think we need to talk about…"

"Yeah, we do." Swallowing her pride for once and somewhat hinting to him she enjoyed it. Lois bite her bottom lip in thought as she looked at, yet again, a startled, baffled Clark.

Clark summoned all of his courage and strength. "Do you maybe…um… want to go to dinner tonight?"

"You asking me out on a date, Clark Kent?" With raised eyebrows on a stunned face. No wisecracks came to mind, but weird excitement. This wasn't her. What was this guy doing to her?

"Well, it was more as a way for us to talk?" He stumbled a tad over his words.

"Pick me up at 7:30, Smallville." An enormous smile widen from ear to ear. She got up to walk away and quickly turned back to him. "Don't be late." Her demanding tone came out once again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clark promised his mother that he would do his best to get to Smallville sometime this week, for this was the one week in the year that she would not have to cope with annoying, corrupt politicians.

He figured that he could go ahead and fly to Smallville today and visit his busy mother before he had to pick up his incredible date. He had discovered how to fly without totally losing control about two years ago.

He had been quite surprised at the fact that she had even agreed to the outing and he didn't have any smart remarks delivered to him for doing so.

He descended in the middle of the driveway that lead up to the old, yellow farmhouse. He hadn't been here in at least six months. When his mother accepted his father's seat in the senate, all of her time became consumed with the constant hassle of being senator, but she seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

He walked up the steps to the porch and opened the door to his childhood home.

"Mom!"

"Clark!" His mother came out of the living room into the kitchen and quickly pulled him into a hug. "You hungry?"

"Yeah… starving." He craved his mother's home-cooked meals.

"I'll make you something… anything you want?"

Lois sat in her apartment working on her almost completed Lex piece, but she secretly wanted to satisfy that enter girl in her that wanted to go shopping, so she could find something to make Clark's jaw drop. She smiled at the thought of a bumbling Clark.

Her cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"Lois, it's Perry. I've got a story that I think you should run with, but it's a little dangerous, so I want Kent in on this one.

"Perry… I can handle whatever you throw at me. What is it?" She sounded a little hurt by the fact that he didn't believe she could handle it on her own.

"I'm telling you, Lois, I want Kent on this, too." He spoke with concern and protectiveness in his voice. "Got it?"

"Okay, I get the picture. Kent gets a piece of the action too."

"Okay… well… it's going to be a story on a local gang/drug cartel. I've convinced FBI agent Max Fuller to drive you two. Take a video camera and take as many notes as your pretty little hands can take."

"Got it Boss. When do we meet?"

"You two are gonna meet this Max guy at 7:00 at the old docks. That's when this deal is supposed to be going down, and my sources tell me that it's gonna be big." He seemed a little too excited about his news sometimes.

"Gotcha."

" Now Lois, I mean it. Kent better be in on this one."

"Yeah…I know," acting a tad bit annoyed.

"Mom, I just don't know what's going on with me. I can seem to get grip on myself anymore when I'm around her." Clark told his mother about everything that had perspired in the last few weeks. They were sitting at the kitchen table finishing up on one of her famous apple pies.

"I was wondering when you two were going to wake up from the denial, and actually give each other a chance, but I wasn't expecting it to be romantically. But I guess that's just how life is sometimes. It likes to flip you upside-down while you have to roll with the punches and enjoy it." She always had encouraging words to say to her son.

"I have a date with her tonight."

"Clark, that's wonderful. To dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous." He smiled a weak smile and looked at his mother. "You'll be fine," she said with a little irritation at her, and she gently wrapped her arm around his large frame. He nodded in agreement laughing at himself.

Lois had been trying to call Clark all afternoon, but could not contact him. "He's got a problem with answering a phone," recalling a time similar to this earlier this week. "Well, if he not gonna answer a call then he's lost the story. Perry won't be mad me forever. I'm too good of a reporter." With that, she walk out of the door of her apartment and grabbed a cab when she got to ground floor and out on the sidewalk. She was headed for the docks with or without Clark.

Cleaning up when he got back to Metropolis at about 6:35, he decided he would go over to Lois' early since she warned him of being late.

He walked the hall to Lois' apartment door and noticed a hand-written not on the door. It was Lois' writing.

Smallville

-Do you ever answer a phone? I don't know why you even own one?

He smiled at her words.

-Sorry about dinner. We're going to have to take a rain check. There's big story Perry called about.

-I'll talk to you tomorrow?

-Lo

That girl was such a workaholic.

"This stuff is great." Lois and Max sat hidden away at the edge of an alleyway somewhere in the middle of Suicide Slums. Max wasn't much of a talker so the conversation was all Lois'. Lois sat with a video recorder practically glued to her hand as she filmed the groups' congregating. A very long stretch limo arrived, and out stepped… "Lex Luthor!" Max and Lois screamed simultaneously. One of the members of the group heard the very loud, surprised screams, and created a panic.

All of them suddenly whipped out machine guns and started shooting at were they spotted a bumper of a car parked in the alley. "Oh !" Max shouted. Lois sat back and shut and recorder off as the agent quickly turned the key to drive out of there.

The car whipped out of the small alley toward the group and quickly turned the other direction to flee the scene. Bullets came raining on top of the car and suddenly one came crashing though the driver's side window. Max had been hit and started to lose control of the car.

Lois instantly pulled Max over to the passenger side all while crawling over him to get behind the driver's seat and trying to regain some power over the vehicle. She skillfully achieved control and pressed the pedal to the metal to get out of there. "Your gonna be fine…I promise." She tried to assure the man that held his bleeding chest.

There were two cars following close behind her. She had an idea as she traveled at remarkable speeds down the highway. She was going to leave the city long enough to get them off her ass.

They were gaining on her though. She had already made it to the bridge that lead out of the city. They were now ramming the back-end of the car, and she was doing good to keep it on road at all with two shot up tires.

With one of the cars on each corner of the back-end of the car, it was just enough to send the car over the edge of the road into a deep ravine.

Her head slammed against the steering wheel…hard. She grabbed her phone. She could hear the men get out of one of the cars and laugh over the damage of the wreck. They quickly got back in there car and she hear them drive away.

She dialed the speed dial number she could find on her phone. The phone rang and there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Help," weakly came off of her lips as she slowly drifted into darkness.

"Lois?"

Chloe was now more scared than she could ever recall.


End file.
